The present invention relates to a floor lamp rotary dimmer switch mounting structure and relates more particularly to a tubular lamp support for a floor lamp which has means to receive a rotary dimmer switch therein so that the design of the diameter of the tubular lamp support is free from the restriction of the total height of the revolving shaft of the rotary dimmer switch.
In regular floor lamps, a rotary dimmer switch is generally fastened inside the lamp support thereof and controlled by a rotatable control shaft to regulate a variable resistor so as to change the intensity of light. The lamp support is generally made of tube or tubes. The tube or either of the tubes has a round hole for inserting the revolving haft of the rotary dimmer switch. Because the rotatable control shaft is fixedly fastened in the variable resistor, the diameter of the tube or tubes B must be wider than the total height A of the variable resistor and the revolving shaft so that the rotary dimmer switch can be fastened inside the tube or tubes. If thinner a lamp support is used for making a floor lamp, the rotary dimmer switch must be changed to a foot dimmer switch which secures outside the tube.